


use your voice

by woozi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crying, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozi/pseuds/woozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows Kaneki is trying to let himself go, but also understands it’s hard.</p><p>Things are a little different, however, when he gets to spread Kaneki out and lick him open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	use your voice

Anyone who spares a glance at Kaneki can immediately sense he’s a quiet person.

 

All through their school life, Hide has been the one who talked for him. Raised his hand and asked questions Kaneki wrote down on a piece of paper he ripped out of his notebook, folded it, and shyly slid it onto the blonde’s desk next to his. Introduced him to new people. Ordered for them both at restaurant dates. He was his voice, and he didn’t really mind. He saw how Kaneki’s nails would dig into his own wrist, felt it if they were digging into Hide’s when he couldn’t get himself to talk; terrified of saying something wrong or terrified in general.

 

In college, Hide couldn’t be his voice anymore. Different majors meant different classes, they were literally on opposite sides of campus most of the time unless they were meeting up for lunch.

 

Slowly, _slowly_ , Kaneki has gathered enough confidence to be able to talk to people without Hide’s assistance. Once in a while, grey irises will peer at Hide’s brown ones under long lashes; the sign that means Hide needs to help him a little.

 

So, he’s very delightfully surprised when he finds the one way to get Kaneki to be as loud as he wants, talk as much as he wants, and not worry about anything he says. They’ve been dating long enough that it felt like they should be an old married couple by now, but never explored the sex part until recently.

 

Unsurprisingly, Kaneki is pretty quiet during the traditional fucking. Lets out small cries and whimpers when Hide hits _that spot_ , but otherwise, he’s biting his lips hard enough to bleed, holding back everything Hide knows he’s dying to let out.

 

Blow jobs aren’t much different unless he gets him sensitive enough to be able to let noises slip. Hide has _told_ his boyfriend many, many times that there is no reason to hold anything back around him, especially not in that kind of situation. He knows Kaneki is trying to let himself go, but also understands it’s hard.

 

Things are a little different, however, when he gets to spread Kaneki out and lick him open.

 

When he first tries to do it, Kaneki looks at him, flushed red down his neck and completely mortified, nudging the blonde’s face away from _there_ because _Hide that’s dirty what the hell_ , but after some pleading – _Let me try it’ll be good I promise_ – the brunette complies.

 

He can’t even look at Hide while he does it, asking to lie on his front so his embarrassment won’t be as overwhelming. When Hide’s tongue flicks out for the first stroke, he feels Kaneki’s entire body react to it. Every muscle tightens; all ten fingers gripped the sheets, all ten toes curled. He even tries closing his legs on him.

 

So Hide tries again, testing, resisting the grin that threatened to form at Kaneki’s half confused and half pleasured _oh._

Which brings them here. Hide has Kaneki completely bare under him, sliding off his own underwear before he’s naked too. He kisses Kaneki on the mouth once, twice, before pulling away.

 

“Can I try the thing again?” Hide quirks a suggestive eyebrow, the corners of his lips lifting at the blush appearing on Kaneki’s face.

 

Kaneki refuses to look at him, instead picks at the hem of the sheet on his bed. “It’s embarrassing.”

 

Hide pouts, running his hands up and down Kaneki’s thighs. “I like hearing you, though. You sounded so nice last time.”

 

Hide admits, it’s kind of gross. It’s not like Kaneki isn’t clean down there or anything, but he washes his mouth out once he’s done because the taste of asshole isn’t that appealing and doesn’t want to know what kind of morning breath it would give him. And it’s _awkward_ , god. It’s awkward. Not as awkward as it was the first time; they’re improving. Hide and Kaneki are just generally awkward people, so there’s no way they could make having ass to mouth not at least a little weird.

 

But he loves it. He loves hearing his boyfriend be so loud and completely open in front of him because he’s making him feel _that_ good. He loves knowing Kaneki trusts him enough to let him lick around there, loves the new level of intimacy they’ve reached.

 

Kaneki contemplates it for a while, before he gives a small nod and Hide beams, already kissing down the brunette’s chest and abdomen. He gives his dick a little attention, but leaves it alone almost immediately because that is not his task right now. He feels Kaneki tense up slightly – not in the good way – when he pushes his legs up and spreads his cheeks, and immediately realizes the problem.

 

“I wanna see you this time. I want you to see me.” Hide’s thumbs rub at the backs of Kaneki’s knees. He presses kisses to the backs of his thighs. “I mean, if that’s okay.”

 

Kaneki bites his lip, draws it in. He’s always been on his front, facing away from Hide because it’s too much for him to look at and take in if he watches. He trusts him though, so he nods again and rests back against his pillows. “Okay.”

 

Hide hums into the soft skin where the back of Kaneki’s thigh meets the flesh of his ass, nips at it a little. He keeps going lower and lower, before he softly presses his lips to Kaneki’s hole, feeling the small muscle twitch. He slowly presses Kaneki’s legs back a little more, spread him out even more widely, before he just goes for it.

 

Kaneki’s breath hitches from the first lick, and Hide watches his eyes flutter closed when he keeps licking.

 

“Fuck.” Kaneki breathes, trying to keep himself relaxed, trying to hold back a whine when Hide circles his tongue around his hole.

 

He gasps when Hide sucks gently around the sides of his hole, letting out a quiet keen. Hide hums again, this time right against the puckered muscle, and Kaneki can’t help the _oh god_ that slips out.

 

Kaneki is flushed almost down to his chest, his legs almost bent back to his ears. Hide doesn’t know how he got so flexible, because he swears Kaneki couldn’t always bend that far, but he appreciates it greatly. He looks beautiful like his, spread out open and wide for Hide to see every bit of him. Hide doesn’t know what there is to be embarrassed about, even if it does melt away once he gets his tongue on him.

 

Hide slowly presses the tip of his tongue inside, wiggles it when Kaneki cries out, feels his thighs twitch where his hands are holding them back. He’s got his own spit all over his chin and notices it sliding down Kaneki’s crack. He ignores the grossness and laps it up, dragging his tongue all the way down to where Kaneki’s crack ends then up to his perineum.

 

“Hide,” Kaneki moans, and the blonde feels his dick twitch from the lewdness of it, “Hide.”

 

“Hmm?” He slides his tongue back in again and Kaneki’s back arches beautifully. Hide sees a hand fly to the brunette’s neglected cock and he pries it away, lacing their fingers together the other boy had something to hold onto.

 

“Please.” Kaneki’s voice comes out broken and Hide can tell he’s about to cry. His jaw is aching and his tongue is straining, but he keeps going since he’s got Kaneki in this state. Kaneki doesn’t usually cry when they do this, but it’s happened before, and it terrified Hide the first time. He had no idea what to do and just stopped, and then Kaneki cried harder, a hand rushing out and pushing him back down. Once Hide learned he was just crying from the pleasure, he felt pretty smug for about a full week afterwards.

 

“Come on,” Hide urges, licks at one of Kaneki’s ass cheeks to give him a few seconds calm down a little, “Cry, come, whatever you need. I’m right here.”

 

He goes back to licking, more messily now because he didn’t know how much more his jaw could take. He sucked, _hard_ at Kaneki’s hole and felt his sob ring in his ear more than he heard it. The hand that Hide wasn’t holding cam down to fist in his hair, and Hide was slightly worried Kaneki was going to rip it out and leave him with a bald spot.

 

The brunette is shaking so hard, Hide briefly thinks he should slow down to let him recover again, but Kaneki’s whimpers and sobs sound so _desperate_ and his jaw is also desperate to push Kaneki over the edge so he keeps going, reaches up to grab Kaneki’s weeping dick.

 

He comes not even after two strokes. Kaneki climaxes quite wonderfully. He’s silent and still at first, limbs rigid like piano strings. Then he’s trembling, deflating, a drawn out cry cutting through the air. If Kaneki lived at the dorms and not in his own apartment, Hide’s sure everyone in his hall would have heard.

 

Hide keeps licking him through it, slowly, even as he twitches and his breath catches from every stroke. Finally, both of Kaneki’s hands reach down to rest on Hide’s cheeks, stilling him, letting him know he’s at his limit.

 

Hide, if his jaw and Kaneki ever gets used to it, would like to try to go for a second round right off the bat, but that could be something that would happen in the future, if at all. He presses a kiss to Kaneki’s hole just like he did when he started, chuckling when Kaneki’s body shudders.

 

He sits up and helps Kaneki ease his legs down, and tries not to turn to mush when he sees Kaneki looking at him the _certain way_ he always looks at him after this; soft and tired and teary eyes, shiny cheeks and parted red lips. Hide loves him, and kisses the tears on his cheeks and his nose and everywhere but Kaneki’s mouth.

 

“Good?”

 

“Yeah.” Kaneki sighs.

 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i dont really write smut so sorry if it sucks lmao. not proofread yet so i hope there aren't too many mistakes


End file.
